


Standing in the Dark

by manicmea



Series: Same but different [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack regrets giving up Daniel and hates his found someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing in the Dark

Artist: Lawson

Song: Standing in the Dark

More fanworks @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)


End file.
